1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory to a grinder allowing the use of an ordinary machine bench grinder to sharpen chain saw blades. The present invention has been found to be particularly useful in the chain saw sharpening art and, hence, will be discussed with the particular reference thereto. However, the present invention may be applicable to other types of accessories for sharpening chain mounted cutting edges requiring portably mounted apparatus attached in fixed relation to a sharpening wheel as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine bench grinders have been known and used in the prior art for sharpening a great variety of tools. However, because of the particular difficulty encountered in sharpening cutting edges mounted on chains, as well as dual sets of cutting edges required for chain saws, specialized sharpeners especially adapted with an integral grinder or separate hand tools have been the only mechanisms for chain saw blade sharpening in the art.
Several types of manual mountings and guides designed to work with a hand-type file including some for chain saw blades, have been known and used before, and typical examples thereof are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,737,830, 3,172,306, 3,338,116.
All of these devices, however, may only be used with hand held tools and therefore are not capable of mounting in the correct relationship with the grinder wheel to facilitate quick and efficient sharpening through mechanized means.
Several types of mechanized sharpening devices, including some for chain saw blades, have been known and used before, and typical examples thereof are shown in U.S. Patents listed below: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,615,336; 2,704,948; 2,792,724; 2,805,587; 2,811,873; 2,813,438; 2,821,097; 2,932,994; 2,986,084; 3,006,222; 3,020,783; 3,038,355; 3,071,026; 3,089,351.
However, none of these devices teach the combination of an ordinary machine grinder with a separate, easily removable accessory that permits an ordinary machine grinder to sharpen chain saw blades as well as perform its regular grinder functions.